1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of video signal distribution and display, and more particularly, to distributing and processing digital video data signals for display on digital video display devices.
2) Description of the Related Art
With the transition from conventional analog broadcast standards to digital high definition television (HDTV) broadcasts, all aspects of video signal generation, production, editing, and distribution are rapidly moving from analog systems to digital systems. Today's professional television technology widely uses high speed uncompressed serial and parallel digital video data signal transmissions to send video signals over long distances inside television studios, post production facilities, and video storage facilities.
The Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE) has defined protocols that are widely employed for these types of data transmissions, and SMPTE has established and published standards for these protocols. For example, SMPTE 292M-1998 defines a standard protocol for a “Bit-Serial Digital Interface for High-Definition Television Systems.” Similarly, SMPTE 260M-1999 defines a standard protocol for a “Digital Representation and Bit-Parallel Interface” for an 1125/60 High Definition Production System. SMPTE 292M-1998 and SMPTE 260M-1999 are each hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein. Also, SMPTE 296M-2001 defines a standard protocol for “1280×720 Progressive Image Sample Structure—Analog and Digital Representation and Analog Interface” and SMPTE 274M1998 defines a standard protocol for “1920×1080 Scanning and Analog and Parallel Digital Interfaces for Multiple Picture Rates.” For standard definition systems: SMPTE 259M-1997 defines a standard protocol for “10-Bit 4:2:2 Component and 4fsc Composite Digital Signals—Serial Digital Interface;” SMPTE 267M-1995 defines a standard protocol for “Bit-Parallel Digital Interface—Component Video Signal 4:2:2 16×9 Aspect Ratio;” and SMPTE 125M-1995 defines a standard protocol for “Component Video Signal 4:2:2—Bit-Parallel Digital Interface.”
In particular, serial digital video transmissions are often preferred, especially for longer distances. One reason that serial transmission is often preferred is that parallel transmission suffers from problems due to propagation delay differences and crosstalk among the parallel lines. Also, for example, SMPTE 274M-1998 defines the maximum length for parallel transmission lines to be no more than 20 meters. Furthermore, serial transmission cables require fewer lines and connecting pins, and therefore can be made lighter and lower-cost.
To monitor an actual video signal carried by data streams compliant with these protocols, a special, expensive digital video display monitor is needed that can process these data streams. For example, a 450-line resolution (standard definition) 8′ SONY® BVM-8045QD video display monitor with a built-in SMPTE-259M serial digital interface currently has a retail list price of $2,800.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for converting high speed uncompressed serial and parallel digital video data signals, commonly used in television studios, post production facilities, and video storage facilities, into a format wherein the video data can be displayed on a low cost digital display device. It would further be desirable to provide a device and method for converting digital video data signals compliant with SMPTE standards into digital video data signals that can be displayed on low cost digital display devices. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.